Coffee Shop Angel
by Jennmc75
Summary: This was written for TotallyObsessed82, the winner of my FGB auction. Edward is a broken man new to Atlanta. Will he find happiness with the angel in the coffee shop? Rated M for lemons. No Bella in this o/s.


**AN: This is for my dear friend TotallyObsessed82 who won my FGB auction. She's swooned over Sweetward since she started reading My Sacrifice. Now she gets her chance to have her very own Sweetward. Love ya, bb!**

**Thanks, birdee18 for your amazing beta skills. This was a complete mess before your magic touch.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. I just love to make her beloved Edward do naughty things to my good friend :) TO82 is now the proud owner of personal Sweetward Smut.**

**

* * *

**

I glanced at my watch and let out a frustrated sigh. I was late, and I just knew I'd miss seeing her. I couldn't believe I forgot to set my alarm the night before. My whole day would be ruined if I missed her.

I threw the door open to the Starbucks and let out a sigh of relief. I hadn't missed my angel. She was sitting in her usual corner drinking a Caramel Macchiato. Her brown hair fell to her shoulders and framed her face drawing attention to her beautiful brown eyes. I quickly grabbed my chai tea and headed for the table next to hers. I took in a deep breath and inhaled her heavenly scent as I walked past her. She always smelled like fresh baked cookies. I sat in the chair that allowed me to surreptitiously watch her from behind my book.

I had just moved to Atlanta from Chicago and found this Starbucks only a few blocks from the office where I worked. My uncle Carlisle insisted I move here after my parents died. He was worried about me being all alone. His dear friend Aro Volturi had an opening in his acquisitions firm and gladly interviewed me. He was thoroughly impressed with my college transcript and offered me a position before the interview was complete. I gladly accepted and totally uprooted my life to start over.

My parents' deaths had been extremely hard for me to deal with. They were killed during a home invasion. I should've been home when it happened. Had I been home, I might have been able to help my dad stop the asshole that destroyed my life. I had been at the bar with my friends and was too wasted to drive home. I woke up in the arms of Jessica, my then girlfriend, to my phone ringing. I had a raging headache and wasn't too happy about the wake up call. That was the call that brought my perfect world crumbling before me.

I turned into a basket case after that night. I no longer wanted to be around my friends. Jessica couldn't handle my grief and self-hate so she left me to be with my best friend Mike Newton. My grades were starting to slip, and my friends were worried I would try to kill myself. I was so pissed off at myself and the world that I was pushing everyone away from me. I lived in a constant state of inebriation. The alcohol helped to dull the pain of the loss of my parents and the reality that I should've been able to stop it or at least be dead with them.

Two months after my parents' funeral I found myself in the hospital with Carlisle and his wife Esme keeping watch over me. I'd had no clue what had happened to me. That last thing I remembered was going to Mike's house and crashing on his sofa. Apparently I'd been completely wasted and passed out. Mike and Jessica were worried when they couldn't wake me. They rushed me to the ER not a moment too soon. I was suffering from alcohol poisoning. If they'd waited an hour longer to take me, I would have never woken up. The hospital called Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme since they were the other emergency contacts listed on my records.

Carlisle wanted me to leave Chicago as soon as I was released from the hospital, but I was stubborn and refused to leave. Graduation was only a few months away, and I didn't want to be a complete failure. After a night of arguing back and forth, we came to a compromise. Carlisle agreed to go back to Atlanta and let me finish college if Esme stayed with me. I quickly agreed, and Esme was my official roommate the last two months of my classes. I worked my ass off during that time to keep my few months of depression from ruining all of my hard work. I was able to save my grades and graduated at the top of my class.

I was brought out of my memories when my angel sighed. I glanced at her and noticed the sad look on her face. It broke my heart to not see this beautiful woman smiling. She grabbed her drink and walked out of the coffee shop. I waited until she was out of the door before I stood to leave. The best part of my day was over, and I had to get to work. Being in her presence for that short period of time each morning made each day bearable.

I'd just reached the door when my angel crashed into my chest. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her to keep her from falling. I felt a pleasurable tingle start at my hands and run through my entire body the moment I made contact with her. The combination of her scent and the feelings coursing through my body from her touch left me helpless to stop the moan of satisfaction that slipped through my lips. I felt the flush of embarrassment that colored my face as her eyes grew wide at the sound.

"I'm so sorry," she said, flustered. "I was in such a hurry that I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No need to apologize." My angel dropped her head and focused on my arms that were still wrapped around her waist. I reluctantly dropped my arms and extended my hand to her. "I'm Edward."

She hesitantly placed her hand in mine. "I'm Shawna."

I slowly brought her hand to my lips and gently kissed it, and a shy smile graced her lips. "It was nice meeting you Edward, but I'm gonna be late if I don't get out of here."

I let her hand go and gave her my crooked grin. "It was a pleasure meeting you too."

She ran back to her table and picked up her phone, which had been lying on the table. I started to ask her for her phone number when she ran out the door and down the street. I couldn't help but let out a satisfied sigh. I finally had a name to go with the beautiful face.

***

The next few weeks were utter torture. I went to Starbucks every morning hoping to see her again but with no luck. Did I freak her out kissing her hand like that? I couldn't regret doing it. I had to have my lips on her body and her hand seemed the most socially acceptable for our first meeting. I left the coffee shop feeling completely defeated the third Monday after our run in.

My phone started ringing as I maneuvered my way through the streets to my office. I groaned when I saw Carlisle's name pop up. He'd been trying to set me up with his office manager for the last month. I was sure she was a wonderful woman, but I had already found my angel and anyone else just wouldn't do.

"Hello, Carlisle."

"Good morning, Edward. You know you could sound a bit happier to hear from me."

"I'm so sorry. Let's start this over." I cleared my throat and started talking in my most annoying sing-song voice. "Hello, Carlisle. How are you doing on this glorious morning?"

Carlisle chuckled. "Okay, smart ass, point proven. I've only got a few minutes before I see my first patient. Esme just wanted me to confirm that you would be at our house on Saturday. She's having a small get together for the staff at the office and she's dying to show off her nephew."

I rolled my eyes. More like she was dying to show me off to this office manager of his. "Yes, I'll be there," I sighed.

"Wonderful! I'll let her know. She'll be so excited. I've gotta run. See ya Saturday at seven."

I didn't even get a chance to tell him good bye. I heard him mumble something to someone on his end that sounded like shaw or shawl as he hung up. I just shook it off and sighed. I needed to prepare myself for Saturday. I had a feeling I would be fighting off a lot of women that Esme thought were perfect for me.

***

My week was busy with work and before I realized it I was standing in front of my closet on Saturday fresh from my shower contemplating what to wear to Carlisle and Esme's "get together." If I had my way I'd show up in a pair of baggy sweat pants and my rattiest t-shirt, but I would never embarrass Esme like that. I also didn't think she'd let me get away with jeans, so I decided on a pair of tan khaki pants and a light blue button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled to my elbows. Satisfied that my appearance would meet Esme's approval, I hurried out the door.

I couldn't believe it when I walked through their door and found the house full of people. It looked like the staff of three doctors' offices was in attendance. I found Carlisle and Esme near the back door and rolled my eyes. Carlisle just chuckled and walked over to greet me.

"It's good to see you too, Edward," he said sarcastically as he slapped my back.

"I thought this was supposed to just be the staff at your office, not the entire medical community of Atlanta."

"You know your aunt; she doesn't know how to do anything small." I nodded. Esme would make an intimate dinner for four into a five course dinner party of twenty.

I spent the next hour being introduced to all the doctors, nurses, office personnel, and lab employees of every major medical practice in the area. I only made it a point to remember the names of the people who worked in Carlisle's practice. They were after all the only people I would interact with on a regular basis. Esme made it a point to introduce me to all the single ladies and emphasize my single status to them. Everyone was very nice, but none compared to my coffee shop angel.

I was lost in a daze thinking about Shawna when Carlisle cleared his throat. "Edward, there is one more person from my office I'd like you to meet."

I shook my head to clear it and gave him my undivided attention. "Lead the way."

Carlisle led me to a group of women, and I recognized a few of them from meeting them earlier. I smiled and nodded at the group. "Ladies, where has your ring-leader run off to?"

"Ring-leader? Is that what you really think of me, Dr. C?" My body tingled at the sound of that amazing voice that was as familiar as my own. I turned to see my angel standing behind me giving Carlisle a wicked smile.

"Someone has to keep these wild ladies in line and you seem to do it quite well," he teased.

She was laughing with Carlisle when she finally glanced my way. My angel stopped laughing immediately. "Edward?" she whispered, confused.

"Do you two already know each other?" Carlisle kept looking between us trying to read the situation.

Shawna quickly shook her head to clear it and spoke up. "We don't really know each other. We ran into each other a few weeks ago at the coffee shop."

Carlisle started laughing once again. "Please tell me there was no hot liquid involved in said _run in_."

"No, there were no injuries involved in our run in." I refused to take my eyes off of my angel as I answered my uncle.

"Well, Shawna, this is my nephew Edward. I'm sure Esme's told you all about him." She nodded, letting Carlisle know his assessment was correct. "Edward, this is Shawna, my office manager."

"It's a pleasure to officially meet you, Shawna." I grabbed her hand and placed a lingering kiss on the back of it. She took in a sharp breath when my lips made contact with her skin. I gave her my signature crooked grin before dropping her hand.

"Esme's giving me the evil eye for leaving her side for so long. I'll leave you two alone. Have a wonderful evening." Carlisle smirked at both of us and worked his way across the room to my aunt. She had a beaming smile on her face. It was pretty obvious that her goal for the evening had been accomplished.

I turned back to Shawna and stared at her in amazement. I couldn't believe that the woman I'd been avoiding meeting for the past few weeks was in fact my coffee shop angel. Maybe I wouldn't have been so intrigued with her had I not watched her from afar for so long. I shook my head to rid myself of the stupid rambling in my head.

"So, do you like Atlanta so far?" she asked while wringing her hands together. Why was she nervous? Could she not see how totally absorbed I was in her?

"It's nice. I have a feeling I will like it even better after tonight. I've been dying to talk to you for so long. I thought I'd totally blown it when I let you walk out of the coffee shop without getting your number."

"I was so out of it that day. I left the coffee shop later than normal and then having to come back for my phone just really had my mind anywhere but there that day," she said, rolling her eyes. "After I got to work I kept replaying our meeting over and over in my head. I felt like such an idiot for what I said and did."

By the time she had finished talking, Shawna was looking at the ground in embarrassment. I gently lifted her chin until our eyes met. "Please don't feel that way. You did absolutely nothing wrong. You captivated me beyond words that day. I spent the last few weeks fearing I'd scared you off. I've waited every morning in the coffee shop to see you again. I'd given up hope of ever seeing you again and was overjoyed to see you here tonight."

"I was avoiding the coffee shop," she admitted sheepishly.

"Why?"

"I felt like an idiot for running into you that day and was afraid you would leave the minute you saw me. It was easier for me to avoid the issue rather than face it." We looked at each other a few moments before we both started laughing. I couldn't believe that I wasn't the only that felt like a complete idiot for our run in at the coffee shop.

We spent the rest of the evening talking and getting to know each other. I found out that she loved her job and her nieces mean the world to her. She wanted to have kids some day with the right person. I couldn't help but pray that I was that person. She was amazing and I never wanted to let her go. We parted ways that night exchanging phone numbers and plans for a date the following weekend.

***

It had been three months since Carlisle and Esme's party. Shawna and I met for coffee every morning before we left for work. We spent hours on the phone each night talking about nothing and everything, and we went out on a few dates on the weekends. I had fallen hard for my coffee shop angel and was terrified that she wouldn't feel the same way.

I'd finally decided it was time to take our relationship to the next level if Shawna was ready for it. I planned a romantic weekend getaway to Dallas, Texas. I'd booked a suite at the Renaissance Hotel and made reservations at Five Sixty by Wolfgang Puck located in the Reunion Tower. I wanted this weekend to be perfect.

Shawna was excited for the weekend getaway. I'd told her the weekend before, and she spent the entire week researching the hotel online. I'd left the restaurant location a surprise. I wanted to see her face when we pulled up in front of the tower.

We had an early flight on Saturday and arrived in the early afternoon in Dallas. I booked a limo to be at our disposal the entire day. Shawna looked ready to kill me when she saw the limo.

"Edward, a limo really wasn't necessary."

"Actually, it was. First, I don't want to worry about finding our way around the city. Second, I would like to enjoy a few drinks with my beautiful girlfriend while we're out. Finally, I want to spend as much time possible with you wrapped in my arms. That just isn't possible if I have to drive us around. Now stop fussing and get in."

She let out a resigned sigh as she climbed into the limo. We spent the entire ride to the hotel just as I'd wished, wrapped in each other's arms. Shawna didn't complain the entire ride.

Shawna had seen the hotel on the internet but was still amazed at the sight as she stepped out of the limo. The thirty floor oval-shaped marble building was quite breath taking. She gasped as we walked into the main lobby and she saw the winding stair case and huge chandelier. "Edward, this is so amazing."

"Not as amazing as you, love." I grabbed her hand and led her to the elevator. I'd booked us one of the Executive Suites and couldn't wait to get her there. Our suite was located on the 23rd floor. Her eyes grew wide when I finally opened the door and ushered her inside.

"Edward, you really are too good to me. This entire trip is just too good to be real."

"You deserve this and so much more, angel." I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, placing kisses on her neck. She moaned and relaxed into me.

"Edward, you mentioned reservations for dinner?" I hummed my response, refusing to part my lips from her neck. "If you don't stop that, we'll never make dinner."

I groaned and reluctantly let her go. We spent the next hour getting ready for dinner. I had to pull some strings to get our reservations for dinner. Apparently that restaurant stayed booked six months in advance. Luckily my name pulled some weight, and I was able to get our reservation.

The limo was waiting for us in front of the hotel. I knew it would be a short drive to Reunion Tower, so I wasn't worried about distracting Shawna for an extended length of time. We climbed into the limo, and I immediately started where I left off in the room. I was placing open-mouthed kisses on her neck and slowly moving my hands up her legs, past her thighs, over her ribs, finally resting on her breast. She moaned when my hands reached their final destination. Shawna groaned when the door opened to the limo.

"Angel, I promise to pick up where we left off after dinner."

"How am I supposed to make it through dinner? I'm a bit distracted now," she pouted.

"I don't think you'll have a problem," I said before exiting the limo. I helped her out of the car and smiled when her eyes lit up at the sight of our destination.

"I've always wanted to go here!" she squealed.

We had a wonderful dinner at the top of Reunion Tower. The food was excellent, and the view was spectacular. Shawna was speechless when we went onto the observation deck. It was a clear night, and we were able to even see the Fort Worth skyline in the distance. It was amazing. We spent at least twenty minutes on the deck holding each other and enjoying the breathtaking view.

The five minute ride back to the hotel was spent in silence. We held on to one another, lost in each other's eyes. I realized that I loved this woman more than anything or anyone in my life. I would do whatever it took to ensure our lives would be spent together as long as we both lived.

I was nervous on the elevator ride up to our suite. I knew I was ready to finally make love to my angel; I just wasn't sure if she was ready. She was fidgety when the elevator doors closed and only seemed to get more nervous the closer we got to our floor. I led us into the living room of the suite, and she looked around like she was lost.

"Edward, can I have a few minutes?"

"Of course, angel. I'll be in here. Take as long as you need." I kissed her forehead and sat on the couch. She sighed and went into the bedroom. Her demeanor had me worried. I didn't want her to think I expected her to sleep with me just because we went away for the weekend and we were sleeping in the same bed. This was a step in our relationship that we both needed to be ready to take.

She'd been in the bedroom about an hour before I finally heard the door open. My jaw dropped at the magnificent sight that stood before me. Shawna was wearing a long black satin and lace gown that exposed just enough to let my imagination go into overdrive. I said a silent prayer of thanks for the angel before me and slowly walked to the bedroom door.

I stopped a few feet in front of her and took another minute to enjoy the sight of the beautiful woman before me. "Shawna, you look amazing."

"Edward, I know you probably didn't expect anything to happen between us so soon, but I don't know how much longer I can wait. I love you so much and can't stand the thought of not being with you in every way."

"I feel the same way. I wanted to make love to you more than anything, but was afraid to push you too far too fast."

I wasn't able to say anything else. Shawna threw her arms around my neck and crashed her lips to mine. Her kiss was needy and frantic. I gladly wrapped my arms around her and returned her desire. Her tongue swept across my bottom lip, and I moaned as she entered my mouth the moment I gave her a small opening. The feel of her tongue on mine was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. She tasted like the sweetest ambrosia known to man.

I swept her into my arms and carried her to the bed. I gently lowered onto the pillows and took in a sharp breath at how angelic she looked with her hair spread out around her. I dropped to my knees on the bed at her feet and started worshiping the angel before me.

I started placing loving kisses and nips at her toes and worked my way up to her knee on her left leg. She let out a throaty moan when I paid special attention to the sensitive area behind her knees. Once she was writhing due to my ministrations, I started on her right leg, making the same circuit. She was a quivering mess after a few minutes of kissing and sucking behind her right knee.

"Oh, Edward. You're driving me crazy," she whined.

"I'm only worshiping you like you deserve, angel. What would you have me do?" I raised one eyebrow at her in challenge.

"Touch me," she begged.

"I am touching you." She groaned in frustration at my reply.

"I need you to touch me somewhere else." She rubbed her thighs together to emphasize where she wanted to be touched. I gave her a mischievous grin and slowly ran my hands up her thighs, kneading her tender flesh and raising her gown as I went. She moaned louder the closer I got to the apex of her thighs. I knew she wanted me to touch her heated center, but I wasn't ready to just yet, so I skipped over her satin panties to her exposed hips. She groaned in frustration once again. I placed gentle kisses on her belly as I continued my ascent up her body, slowly removing the satin and lace gown the higher I went. I paused as I reached the bottom of her breasts and looked up at her through my lashes. She looked amazing, flushed with arousal, gripping the pillow beneath her head.

"Edward, I need more," she moaned. I took that as my signal that it was fine to continue. I groaned as I lifted her gown over her head revealing her naked breasts to me. She was more magnificent that I could've ever dreamed. I slowly kissed a trail from her navel to the valley of cleavage between her breasts. She whimpered when I finally took one pert peak between my lips and pulled and pinched the other. Her hips bucked up toward me as I teased her taught flesh. I switched my mouth to her other peak after fully enjoying the first. Shawna's thighs continued to rub together seeking some much needed friction. I smiled as I thought about how beautiful she looked so lost in passion.

I finally decided to give her a bit of relief and released her rock-hard nipple from my lips. I gently cupped her center and groaned at the contact. "You are so wet for me, angel."

She bucked into my palm and moaned at the pressure. "Edward, please," she continued to beg. I hooked my fingers into her panties and slowly shimmied them down her legs and threw them on the floor with her sexy gown. I groaned in appreciation at the sight before me; my angel had waxed and was completely bare.

I ran my hands up her legs and thighs and shuddered at the feel of her bare sex. I slowly ran my finger up her wet slit ending at her swollen nub. I gently pinched her clit, which elicited the most sensual moan I'd ever heard. I was enjoying the sounds coming from my angel and wanted more. I sucked her sensitive bundle of nerves into my mouth while I slowly thrust two fingers into her dripping entrance. She let out a guttural moan and fused my head to her center with her hands. I continued to suck and thrust as she writhed beneath me.

Her pleasure was bringing me to the brink quickly. I needed to make her come before I lost it without even joining us as one. I curled my fingers searching for the spot I knew would draw her over the edge. I found my mark and increased the speed of my fingers ministrations. "Come for me, angel," I said before gently biting down on her clit. Her orgasm hit her hard, and she was screaming my name. I helped her ride her orgasm out, then joined her on the pillows, placing reverent kisses on her neck and face.

Shawna pulled my face up to look in her eyes. There was fire in her stare that was blazing out of control. She fused our mouths together and rocked her hips into my painful erection.

"Edward, you are wearing entirely too many clothes," she moaned as she peppered my neck with nips and kisses. She snaked her hands down my body and started undoing my belt. I pulled back from her and stood beside the bed. She pouted at me until she noticed I was unbuttoning my shirt. Teasing her just a bit, I took my time removing my shirt, pants, and boxers.

Shawna licked her lips as she gawked at my naked body. I was never more thankful for my commitment to working out and lifting weights on a regular basis than I was at that moment. My angel seemed pleased with my body.

I climbed back on the bed and positioned myself on my side next to Shawna. I gently kissed her lips and worked my hand back down her body to make sure she was still ready for me. I moaned when I reached her hot center and felt that she was still so wet.

I was so relieved we had already had the birth control talk a few weeks earlier. She was on the pill, and we both had recently been tested to ensure we were clean from our previous relationships. There was no need for any barriers between us, and I couldn't wait to feel all of her.

I rolled on top of my angel and positioned myself at her entrance. I captured her lips in a sweet yet sensual kiss. I released her lips and rested my forehead against hers. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I've never been more certain about anything in my life, Edward," she said, nodding her head.

"I love you, angel," I groaned as I slowly thrust into her. She was so tight and warm. There was no way I'd last that long. She felt too heavenly. I stopped to gain my composure once I had filled her.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned as she dug her nails into my back. The pain of her nails mixed with the pleasure of being joined with her was almost unbearable. I started moving at a torturously slow pace, trying to keep myself under control.

"Shawna…you feel…so…amazing," I panted as I thrust into her.

"Ungh, Edward. Faster," she pleaded.

I started moving at a faster pace and found myself getting lost in the pure bliss that was finally being connected with Shawna in all ways possible. I was quickly reaching my peak and refused to fall over the edge before my angel. I supported my weight on one hand while I ran the other down her body to the place where we were connected. I slowly rubbed her sensitive bundle of nerves until she was clamped down on me screaming my name. Her beautiful orgasm triggered my own, and I joined her in oblivion moaning her name.

I rested my head on her shoulder and reveled in the afterglow of the most amazing sexual experience of my life. I finally understood the difference between having sex and making love. I'd just made love to my angel and never wanted to stop. After a few minutes, I lifted my head and placed a few chaste kisses on her lips.

"I love you, Edward," she sighed contentedly.

"I love you more than life itself, angel."

I rolled onto my back, brining Shawna with me. I drifted off to sleep cradling my love and saying a prayer of thanks for my coffee shop angel.


End file.
